This invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a multipurpose bicycle repair and maintenance tool kit with a clamshell enclosure that prevents the tools from damaging a backpack or other tool carrier. The present invention is a compact bicycle tool kit that is easily carried on the bicycle or by the rider for use if a breakdown occurs or an adjustment needs to be made on the road.
Bicyclists have long been plagued with the problem of minor breakdowns occurring while riding when they are far from help or access to repair equipment. Because of the excess weight and limited storage space, conventional tools are seldom transported along with the bike for repair and adjustment purposes. The majority of problems occurring on conventional bicycles can be fixed or adjusted with only a few specific tools. Combining these specific tools into one lightweight compact unit would be particularly useful to the rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,042 (Chang) shows a tool combination for a bicycle. However, the tools in this patent are unprotected by any sort of enclosure. Therefore, if the tool set is carried in a backpack or in a soft bicycle tool carrier, the sharp tools may cause damage. Also, if the rider reaches into the backpack or carrier, and one of the tools has opened, he may cut his fingers. Also, the two halves of the tool set are held together by a complex locking mechanism, increasing the cost of manufacture.
There is a need for a bicycle tool set with a clamshell enclosure that protects the backpack and the fingers of the bicyclist from damage caused by the tools. The clamshell tool assembly should have two parts which slide together to form the clamshell enclosure without the need for a complicated locking mechanism.